CDZ Reconstruindo o Mito
by TDeixoD4
Summary: A história dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco recontada de forma totalmente diferente. Os mesmos personagens, novos conflitos, novos confrontos. Mais um trabalho do Sexteto Sinistro aC.
1. Chapter 1

- Eles apareceram nos mangás 20 anos atrás. Foram para a TV através de desenhos animados e ficaram conhecidos no mundo inteiro. Se revelaram reais até demais e ocuparam as ruas. O mais cético dos homens se questionou: como pode? Saltaram dos mangás para as páginas dos jornais mais importantes de todo o mundo sustentando um mistério: quem são os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco?

Para responder a estas perguntas ninguém melhor que o próprio líder, o misterioso Pégasus. Meu nome é Linda H. T. e você está na CNN Japão.

**LINDA:** Boa noite, Pégasus, ou melhor, Seiya, agora que finalmente sabemos seu nome. Espero que esteja se recuperando bem.

**SEIYA:** Estou sim, obrigado.

**LINDA:** Que tal agente começar... pelo começo?

**PEGASUS:** Vamos voltar um pouco no tempo?

**CALEIROS DO ZODÍACO - RECONSTRUINDO O MITO.**  
**CAPÍTULO1 - Desperte filho meu.**

**Tókio - 1988**

Manhã de quinta-feira. O sol nascendo e mães carinhosas já acordavam seus filhos com beijos e convites para o café. A família reunida junto à mesa farta sempre foi um símbolo da cultura japonesa. A minha rotina era um pouco diferente.

**KONJI, batendo forte na porta:** Quantas vezes eu vou ter que gritar pra você levantar dessa cama moleque preguiçoso!

Havia um quadro pendurado naquela porta. Havia. Aquelas batidas sempre o derrubavam. Àquela altura a quantidade de rachaduras no vidro do quadro já tinha até virado passatempo.

**SEIYA, na cama com a cabeça coberta:** Com mais essa agora devem ser dezesseis...

**KONJI, descendo as escadas:**Eu não sei onde tava com a cabeça quando resolvemos adotar essa peste!

**YARA, preparando a mesa:**Não diga essas coisas. Ele pode ouvir e fugir. Se isso acontecer eu vou querer ver como você vai fazer sem a pensão do governo.

**KONJI:** Assim que eu arrumar um emprego ponho ele pra fora daqui!

Pra minha sorte Konji só conseguiria esse emprego nove anos mais tarde. Ou teria sido isso azar?

**YARA:** Como você vai conseguir emprego se não procura? Assim vo- Seiya! Achei que não fosse acordar mais, dorminhoco.

**SEIYA: **...

**YARA:** Tome seu café rápido porque você já está atrasado.

Uma olhada rápida na mesa: uma torrada que fazia jus ao nome e um copo de café com leite que provavelmente estaria amargo.

**SEIYA:** Tô meio sem fome, já vou indo!

No meio do caminho a falta de companhia me leva a pensar e pra ser sincero eu não me considero uma companhia muito agradável, por isso tento manter a mente vazia. Chego a um sinal fechado. Parado na espera acabo perdendo a batalha.

**SEIYA, pensando:** Eles me odeiam. A Yara nem tanto mas o Konji deve me querer morto. Só me suportam por causa do dinheiro. Eu poderia fugir. Melhor não. Acabaria morrendo de fome. Quem daria emprego para uma criança de oito anos? Lá a comida não é muito boa mas é melhor que nada e eu ainda tenho abrigo. Eles devem acabar me devolvendo também assim como-

**TEKI, do outro lado da rua:** Seiya! Você está aí parado olhando pro tempo enquanto o sinal já abriu e fechou duas vezes.

**SEIYA:** A aula!

Na sala de aula.

**PROFESSORA: **... é formado por três grandes ilhas chamadas-

**SEIYA:** Com licença professora.

**PROFESSORA:** Seiya. Você denovo. A que horas começam as aulas, Seiya?

**SEIYA, de cabeça baixa:** Às sete, professora.

**PROFESSORA:** E que horas são?

**SEIYA:** Sete e dez, professora.

**PROFESSORA:** Pelo menos você não chegou vinte minutos atrasados como ontem.

**SEIYA:** Viu como eu estou melhorando?

**PROFESSORA:** Já chega! Você já tinha sido avisado. Vá pra sala do Diretor agora!

**ALUNOS, assustados:** Ohhh...

**SEIYA:** Mas professora-

**PROFESSORA:** Vá logo!

**SEIYA:** Professora, me dê só mais uma chance. Só uma. Por favor. Não me obrigue a fazer isso.

Aquela última frase reverberou nos ouvidos da Professora levando-a a relembrar a última vez em que ela mesma havia dito aquilo. Respirou fundo e a aparência ríspida devolveu em parte lugar ao semblante calmo e sereno.

Psicólogos dizem que o controle da raiva é o primeiro passo para resolução de problemas no casamento. Ela aprendeu isso em oito sessões de terapia conjugal.

**PROFESSORA:** Eu posso te dar uma chance sim, Seiya. Vou fazer uma pergunta. Se você acertar eu permitirei que fique, mas se errar você irá direto para a sala do Diretor.

**SEIYA:** Xácomigo!

**PROFESSORA:** Esta é a pergunta: o Japão é formado por três grandes ilhas. Quais são elas?

Sala do Diretor.

**SEIYA:** Mas senhor Diretor, eu-

**DIRETOR:** Você chegou atrasado pela terceira vez numa mesma semana. E nós estamos na quarta-feira.

**SEIYA, sentado de cabeça baixa:** Sim, mas é porque-

**DIRETOR:** Você é um dos piores alunos que esta escola já teve. Praticamente um delinqüente. Notas baixas, faltas, atrasos, semana passada você bateu em três rapazes...

**SEIYA:** Eu só estava me defendendo.

**DIRETOR:** Cale a boca!

Raiva, ódio, violência. Tudo junto explode num único tapa na mesa de mogno revelando um homem absurdamente nervoso e descontrolado. A terapia conjugal não foi suficiente para mudar aquilo. Na oitava sessão ele desistiu.

Dois dias depois o casamento acabou.

**DIRETOR:** Mas você não é novidade pra mim. Eu conheço gente como você. A única parte do seu futuro que eu não sei é em que esquina você estará caído e bêbado daqui a dez anos. Mas isso também já não é problema meu, avisei os seus pais -

**SEIYA:** Eles não são meus pais!

**DIRETOR:** Eu já avisei seus pais e eles estão vindo te buscar. Você está expulso!

**SEIYA:** Expuslo?

**DIRETOR:** Saia imediatamente daqui e leve com você esse seu ar de derrotado. Não culpe deus pelo seu destino. Você merece tudo isso.

Surpresa, revolta, medo, desespero, no meio de um turbilhão de emoções a soma de todas resulta em apenas uma: solidão.

**DIRETOR:** Você está esperando o quê?

Tentei dizer "nada" mas não consegui. Já havia tentado ir embora mas não consegui. Tentei ver um lado bom. Não consegui.

Também não sei como cheguei à portaria da escola. Pra dizer a verdade gostaria de não me lembrar daquele dia.

**MINO:** Eu preocupada e você dormindo. Acorda Seiya! Agora a suspensão foi de quantos dias?

Sentado no chão com os braços em volta dos joelhos e a cabeça apoiada.

**SEIYA, sem se mexer:** Muitos.

**MINO, sentando-se:** Eu vou levar a matéria pra você todos os dias e aí-

**SEIYA:** Não vai precisar.

**MINO:** Como não?

**SEIYA:** O Zigfried leva.

Não sei por que disse aquilo, mas não queria dar muitas explicações.

**MINO, indo embora:** Eu vou voltar pra aula. Agente conversa outra hora.

**SEIYA, pensando:** Não são nem nove horas e eu já menti para a Mino e fui expulso. Excelente maneira de comemorar um aniversário. O que mais pode acontecer? Ser atingido por um raio?

O tempo passa, bem devagar, mas passa.

**SEIYA, levantando:** Onze horas. O Konji dirige mal, mas isso é sacanagem. Eu vou embora é a pé mesmo.

**PORTEIRO:** Ei garoto! Onde você pensa que vai?

**SEIYA:** Eu sei o caminho, vou pra casa.

**PORTEIRO:** Sozinho?

**SEIYA:** Não. Vamos eu e o Godzilla. Num tá vendo ele aqui do meu lado não?

**PORTEIRO:** A julgar pelo tamanho das besteiras que faz você bem que poderia ser irmão do Godzilla mesmo, mas o Diretor disse que você só sai daqui acompanhado então pode voltar.

Voltei pra esperar e quando me dei conta da confusão que estaria me esperando em casa perdi a pressa e rezei pra que o Konji demorasse ainda mais.

Às duas tarde a fome trouxe o arrependimento pra fazer companhia.

**KONJI:** Entra no carro.

Sem dizer nada entrei e o silêncio sepulcral durante todo o trajeto só aumentava a ansiedade. A mente foi a mil por hora tentando antecipar as perguntas que eu nem sabia se seriam feitas. No fim nada daquilo foi útil.

A casa era grande, mas o palco foi a sala.

**SEIYA:** Mas eu não tive culpa.

**KONJI:** Ninguém é expulso de uma escola sem ter culpa! Hoje você foi expulso, e amanhã? Vai ser preso ou coisa do tipo!

**YARA:** Também não é assim.

**SEIYA:** Nem sei porque você se preocupa tanto! Vocês não se importam comigo, vocês só querem saber da pensão.

**KONJI:** Como é que é?

**YARA:** Respeite seu pai, Seiya.

**SEIYA:** Ele não é meu pai!

**KONJI:** Não sou? Então eu vou te mostrar quem sou, seu delinqüente.

**SEIYA:** Não me chame de delinqüente!

Nesse momento um estrondo terrível invade a casa seguido de um forte tremor. Quase ao mesmo tempo um raio dourado atinge Seiya e envolve todo seu corpo. Konji e Yara apenas observam admirados e temerosos.

O estranho raio envolve ainda mais o corpo de Seiya e ele levita alguns centímetros. Depois um grito estridente precede algo tão estranho quanto aquilo tudo que estava acontecendo. Seiya abre os olhos completamente azuis e brilhantes, ainda envolto pelo raio, e com uma voz como de adulto diz em voz alta.

**SEIYA:** Pégasuuuuusss!

Imediatamente após pronunciar a palavra o raio desaparece tão rapidamente quanto apareceu deixando o garoto inconsciente no chão.

**YARA:** Seiya! Konji! Faça alguma coisa! Veja se ele está respirando!

**KONJI:** Vê você. Eu que não vou encostar nisso.

Yara lança um olhar de reprovação tão grande que Konji se envergonha até mesmo de ter nascido, mesmo assim não faz nada então ela mesma resolver olhar.

**YARA:** Ele está desmaiado. Vamos pro hospital!

**Continua...**

Ps: Os capítulos vão ao ar com um dia de antecedência em nosso site. Veja o endereço no perfil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Conto de fadas.**

18: 53 PM - Hospital Infantil de Tókio

As vezes eu me pergunto por que os hospitais e os médicos usam sempre a cor branca.

**YARA:** E então, doutor?

**MÉDICO:** Fiquem tranqüilos, ele está bem. Assim que despertar poderá voltar pra casa.

**YARA:** Que bom, doutor.

**MÉDICO:** Só achei estranho que uma queda da escada tenha provocado lesões apenas na testa.

**KONJI, tentando disfarçar:** É que, bem, ele caiu de um degrau baixo, sei lá.

**FLASHBACK**

**YARA:** Seiya! Konji! Faça alguma coisa! Veja se ele está respirando!

**KONJI:** Vê você. Eu que não vou encostar nisso.

Yara lança um olhar de reprovação tão grande que Konji se envergonha até mesmo de ter nascido, mesmo assim não faz nada então ela mesma resolver olhar.

**YARA:** Ele está desmaiado. Vamos pro hospital!

No carro a caminho do hospital.

**KONJI, assustado:** Ele tá respirando?

**YARA:** Tá sim.

**KONJI:** E quando chegarmos lá?

**YARA:** Que que tem?

**KONJI:** O que nós vamos dizer?

**YARA:** Como assim "o que nós vamos dizer"?

**KONJI:** Nós não podemos simplesmente chegar lá e falar _"Olá doutor. Esse menino foi atingido por um raio dourado, levitou 30 centímetros, trocou de voz, caiu e agora está com um hematoma horrível na testa. O senhor pode fazer alguma coisa?"_ Eles nunca vão acreditar em nós. Quem acreditaria nisso? Nem eu acredito direito! Eles vão nos acusar de maus tratos. Nós vamos ser presos!

**YARA:** Ninguém vai ser preso, Konji!

**KONJI:** Como não? Ele está com esse machucado enorme na testa! Nós estamos perdidos!

**YARA:** Nós vamos dizer que ele caiu da escada, isso vai ser suficiente. E agora dirija isso direito senão nem chegaremos lá!

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Primeiro a escuridão. Depois a dúvida. Aí vem o cinza. A dúvida já não é a mesma. O cinza vira branco e a confusão aumenta: onde estou? O branco assume todo meu campo de visão. Outra dúvida. Os segundos passam e meus pensamentos começam a se organizar. Um teto, branco, mas de onde? A luz machuca meus olhos e eu olho para o lado.

**YARA:** Achei que não fosse mais acordar, dorminhoco.

**SEIYA:** Deveria ter voltado pra cama quando ouvi isso hoje de manhã.

**KONJI:** Como está se sentindo?

**SEIYA:** Bem, eu acho.

**YARA:** Então vamos pra casa e eu irei preparar um jantar delicioso pra você.

Dentro do carro enquanto volto pra casa acompanho o sol me imitando. As luzes do poste me impedem de receber a noite, mas ela está vindo. Eu sei que está.

**SEIYA:** O que aconteceu comigo?

**KONJI:** Você foi subir as escadas correndo, escorregou e caiu. Não lembra?

**SEIYA:** Não.

Embora tivesse mentido a lembrança da luz me envolvendo e a sensação extrema de poder não saiam da minha cabeça. Daquilo tudo a única coisa que restou foi um formigamento nas mãos.

**YARA, saindo do carro:** Chegamos!

**MINO:** Seiya!

**SEIYA:** Mino, o que houve?

**MINO:** Eu falei com o Zigfried e ele disse que não ficou de trazer a matéria pra você, então eu trouxe. Que faixa é essa na sua cabeça?

**SEIYA:** Eu me machuquei.

**MINO:** Onde? Aqui?

**SEIYA:** AAAAAAIIIII! É, bem aí mesmo! É por isso que está enfaixado!

O tempo passa e trabalha incansavelmente moldando como um escultor nosso caráter e personalidade. Alguns pra pior, outros pra melhor. Mas existem coisas que nunca mudam.

**Tókio - 1998 - Dez anos depois.**

**SEIYA, correndo pela cidade:** Droga! Me matricular num curso que começa quinze minutos antes da aula na escola terminar. Só eu mesmo!

**No curso.**

**PROFESSOR: **... a cotação do dólar varia diariamente e com isso...

**MINO, pensando:** O Seiya tá atrasado denovo. No dia que ele não se atrasar eu vou ficar muito preocupada.

**No Santuário.**

- Senhorita Saori. Acabamos de localizar o último.

**SAORI:** O de Pégasus?

- Isso mesmo.

**De volta à cidade.**

**SEIYA:** Droga, bem que aquela supervelocidade podia aparecer agora. Essas coisas só acontecem quando eu menos espero.

Faltavam dez minutos para o ônibus sair e eu estava a quinze minutos de distância dele. Correr igual a um maluco não ia adiantar muito então resolvi parar pra pensar um pouco.  
Justamente onde.

**SEIYA:** Todo mundo comenta que este beco é violento e diz pra não passar por ele... só que por aqui eu gasto a metade do tempo.

Chega a ser engraçado como a coragem brinca com as nossas vidas.

**SEIYA:** Ah! Eu vou passar assim mesmo.

Nas horas erradas ela sempre aparece.

**No Santuário.**

- Não me lembro de nenhum outro que tenha dado tanto trabalho para ser localizado.

**SAORI:** Não perca tempo. Você já sabe o que deve fazer.

Olho pro beco e inicio a travessia confiando na sorte. Mendigos deitados pelo chão decoram a paisagem daquele lugar que as autoridades fizeram questão de esquecer.

**SEIYA:** Quase chegando...

Finalmente o beco termina. Mas o perigo não.  
Numa área maior, também abandonada e mal iluminada uma gang reunida em cima de um grande container planeja o assalto da noite.

**CHEFE:** Então você rende o guarda da direita e-

**AMON:** Olha lá chefe. Tem um perdido vindo ali.

Amon era praticamente um gigante. Enorme e forte. Ele tinha tantos músculos que acabou não sobrando muito espaço para o cérebro.

**TOGO:** Por que agente não vai lá dar uma ajudinha?

Já Togo era magricela e tinha o cabelo punk. Achava-se muitíssimo esperto. Na verdade ele era o único que pensava assim.

**CHEFE:** Bem que eu tive a sensação de que esta seria uma noite especial...hahahhahahahah.

De fato havia algo especial reservado para aquela noite.  
E para eles também.

**SEIYA:** Sabia que não tinha perigo nenhum.

Os integrantes da gang aguardam escondidos atrás do container. Continuei correndo até ver de repente um braço enorme e forte esticado na altura do pescoço. Tarde demais.

**SEIYA:** Uááááááááááááá.

Daí pra frente a inércia faz o resto. O corpo faz um rodopio no ar e cai violentamente de costas no chão..

**SEIYA:** Argh!

_saindo de trás do container, revelando-se._

**TOGO:** Amon! Você deveria ter mais cuidado ao se espreguiçar! Você pode acabar machucando alguém.

**AMON:** Mas foi o chefe que mandou eu colocar o braço na frente pro garoto bater nele e-

**TOGO:** Eu estava fazendo uma piada. Burro!

**AMON:** Ah, uma piada! Heheheheheh, você é muito engraçado, hehee.

**CHEFE:** Calem a boca e tragam-no aqui.

**SEIYA:** Me larga seu gigante desgr-

**AMON:** Mas o chefe mandou pegar você e-

**TOGO:** Cala a boca, Amon! Cristo!

**CHEFE:** Olá garoto. É novo aqui, não? Diz uma coisa: já ouviu falar na fada dos dentes?

Eu apenas olhava com raiva tentando encontrar uma maneira de fugir enquanto um formigamento mais que conhecido começava aparecer em minhas mãos.

**CHEFE:** É uma antiga lenda ocidental. Ela diz que se você arrancar um dente e o puser debaixo do travesseiro, de madrugada a fada vem, leva seu dente e deixa no lugar uma nota de 1 dólar.

**SEIYA:** E agora vem o quê? A mamadeira?

**CHEFE:** Eu vou ver a quantos dólares equivale o dinheiro na sua carteira.

**AMON:** O chefe é muito bom de conta, hehe, é sim. Ele dividiu 100 dólares em 3 partes iguais sem calculadora! Pena que os meus 10 dólares acabaram rapidinho...

**CHEFE:** E a quantidade de dólares na sua carteira vai ser o número de dentes que o Amon vai arrancar da sua boca.

**TOGO:** Hihihihihihi.

**CHEFE:** Desse jeito você pega seu dinheiro todo de volta com a fada dos dentes e ninguém sai no prejuízo. Agora diz que eu não sou legal.

**TOGO:** É melhor rezar pra ter menos que 32 dólares, huihihihihihuaha.

O formigamento começou a aumentar e então resolvi aproveitar a oportunidade e fazer a vida daquela escória um pouco mais infeliz.

**SEIYA:** A aula de hoje nem era importante mesmo, acho que dá tempo pra um pouquinho de diversão.

Com o movimento de apenas um braço Togo é arremessado longe e antes que pudesse perceber já estava caindo a dez metros de distância. Sem fazer o menor esforço e com uma velocidade incrível um pulo e um chute no peito foram suficientes para fazer Amon derrubar um muro com as próprias costas.

**SEIYA:** Até que enfim aconteceu na hora em que eu preciso!

Longe, bem longe, Togo tenta se levantar, ainda tonto. Os meus punhos começam a brilhar um azul que ilumina grande parte do beco.

**SEIYA:** Não custa tentar...

Um soco no ar e a energia desprende e dispara do punho em direção ao Togo. Nessas horas nem rezar adianta...

**TOGO:** Ô ôu...

**Boooooooooooommmmmmmmm!**

A energia nervosa e veloz acerta um par de latões de lixo que voam pelos ares.

**SEIYA:** A pontaria ainda não tá muito boa.

**TOGO, olhando para os latões destruídos:** Ele errou, ha ha. Ele errou!

De repente um clarão azul.

**TOGO:** Uááááááááááá.

**SEIYA:** Agora sim! Pareceu até um meteoro!

O chefe da gang olha atônito enquanto Seiya admira-se consigo mesmo por estar finalmente conseguindo controlar seus poderes.

**SEIYA:**Faltou você, né?

**CHEFE, dando as costas:** Eu vou é sair daqui! Fui!

**SEIYA:** Tem certeza que você vai sair no melhor da festa?

Um simples e rápido raio azul atravessa o beco.

**CHEFE:** Epa!

O ar pesado e frio daquela noite é cortado pelo raio, mas não foi só ele. O cinto do Chefe também.

Primeiro as calças caem.

**CHEFE:** Vixi!

Depois o dono.

Começo a aproximação sem pressa e no caminho uma sensação estranha causa um certo incômodo, mas o que não era estranho naquela noite atípica?

**SEIYA:** Eu acho que essa carteira me pertence.

**CHEFE, caído e morrendo de medo:** Toma! Toma! Olha, desculpa. Foi sem querer.

**SEIYA:** E eu acho que essa aqui é sua, né?

**CHEFE:** Mas pode ficar com ela! Sério! Não tem problema não!

**SEIYA, olhando a carteira do Chefe** Hmmm. Você não deveria andar com tanto dinheiro assim na carteira. Pode ser perigoso...

**CHEFE:** É todo seu. Sério! Pode ficar com ele todo, eu nem ligo pra bens materiais.

**SEIYA:** Um dólar tá sendo negociado a quantos yens mesmo? Devia ter prestado mais atenção na aula...

**CHEFE:** Não! Não! Pera aí! Aquele negócio de fada dos dentes era brincadeira, coisa besta de ocidental. Pelo amor de deus! Socorro! Não tem polícia nessa cidade!

- Contente aspirante?

**SEIYA:** Hein?

**CHEFE:** Até que enfim alguém pra me ajudar! Socorro! Esse moleque é esquisito! Ele tá endemoniado! Ele é um demônio!

Na sombra cinza a única coisa que se vê são dois olhos azuis brilhando na escuridão.

- Você não tem motivos pra se orgulhar. Sua luta foi deprimente.

**SEIYA** Quem é você?

Saindo da escuridão, revelando-se.

- Meu nome é Hagen de Merak e vim de longe até aqui para matar você.

**Continua...**

Ps: Os capítulos vão ao ar com um dia de antecedência em nosso site. Veja o endereço no perfil.


End file.
